1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept are directed to a wiring substrate for a semiconductor chip, a semiconductor package having the same and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor package. More particularly, exemplary embodiments are directed to a wiring substrate for mounting a semiconductor chip thereon where the semiconductor chip is electrically connected to the wiring substrate by a plurality of bonding wires, a semiconductor package having the same and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a semiconductor package may include a mounting substrate and a semiconductor chip mounted on the mounting substrate. In the semiconductor package, the semiconductor chip may be electrically connected to the mounting substrate by a plurality of bonding wires.
Recently, as the number of input/output signal lines for the semiconductor chip has increased due to the miniaturization electronic products using semiconductor devices, the size of the wiring substrate for mounting the semiconductor chip and line widths between the wiring patterns has decreased.